


Broken Beauty

by Fateskyefanfiction



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, M/M, Plot Twists, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fateskyefanfiction/pseuds/Fateskyefanfiction
Summary: “Why is your name Seventeen if you only have thirteen members?”“We have thirteen members, three units, and we are one team. If you add it all up it equals Seventeen.” Jeonghan hears Seungcheol tell a little girl, about seven years old, who was at a fansigning. The little girl lets out a giggle and moves to the next person which happens to be Jeonghan. ‘One team. We are one.’~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A new fansigning is taking place. Most of the fan excited to meet the three new members. The new Korean member, Chul-Soo, who is the new oldest in the group, sits to the right of him. Akihisa the new Japanese member, who is one month older than him, sits to the left of him. Finally Li Wei the newest Chinese member sits in between Jun and Minghao laughing. Jeonghan silently smiles to himself trying to remember the last time he laughed like that.“Seungcheol oppa what about your saying from when you only had thirteen members? You know three units, 13 members, one teams?” A fan asked Seungcheol, who was seated next to Chul-soo. Seungcheol smiles at the girl and replies with “We still are one team. Will always will be.” The girl smiles at him.‘One team? What a lie.’





	Broken Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> oof. Okay so antidote will be posted later this month. My friend and I are working on this story, but there will be two versions. One will have a happy ending that will be posted on wattpad. The one with a sad af ending will be posted on here.

 The room was packed with teenage girls, and a few boys here and there. All the fans were either lined up or sitting in the audience, waiting. The group they are waiting for is Seventeen. The 13 membered group just finished promoting their newest album, Al1, so now they are doing all the fan signings and possibly going on tour soon. Backstage, all the members were getting ready; making sure they all had their mics and were prepared for the stage. As they leave towards the main stage, all the fangirls, and even the few fanboys, scream. The noise got louder as more of the members appear. 

 

   It was difficult for the members to try to find the order their names were in. It took them a minute or two, but they were able to figure it out. When all the members seated, the fans began to make their way to the long table. Some carried gifts, while others brought snacks or even homemade meals for the boys. With each passing minute, the members grew more and more tired, but they all kept smiles on their faces for their fans. 

 

    A little girl, no older than seven, appeared in front of Seungcheol, who was seated at the very end of the table. She's with her older sister, who is around the age of 15. The older girl ushers her younger sister to get closer to the table, and say something. “Ummm h-hello!” the little girl stuttered out, bouncing up and down on her heels. Seungcheol smiles at her, taking the album so he can sign it. “Hello, what's your name?” He questions the girl, while signing the album. 

 

   “Ummm, Lucy. Uhhh Oppa I have a question!” Seungcheol hands the album back to her and smiles signaling for her to go ahead and ask. “Why is your name Seventeen if you only have thirteen members?”

     Seungcheol laughs at the common question and and responds with what he always does. “We have thirteen members, three units, and we are one team. If you add it all up it equals Seventeen.” Jeonghan hears Seungcheol conversation with the little girl. She lets out a cute giggle and moves to the next person which happens to be Jeonghan.  **‘One team. We are one.’**

 


End file.
